Living in Hell
by RefreshMint
Summary: Marik and Malik are the two new students in Bakura and Ryou's school. Bakura is rather overprotective with his youngest brother, so what he'll do if he finds out that that psychopath Malik has an interest purely physical for his brother? (Deathshipping, thiefshipping and a slice of bronzeshipping) Rated M for some violence and lemon and lime in other chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**RefreshMint:** OMG. This is my first fanfiction on this site! And the first written in english! Sorry if my english sucks, but I'm italian, so if anyone want to help me that would be greatly appreciated!  
So what to say about this little one? This will be a thiefshipping and deathshipping fanfic, with a slice of bronzeshipping- I have never role Melvin, so sorry if you find him a little bit OOC ;_; I'll try to update every Saturday hoping not to waste too much time to translate the fiction in english :3

Malik = Yami  
Marik = Hikari  
Ryou = Hikari  
Akefia (he don't want peolpe to call him by name, so everyone call him Bakura!) = Yami

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the plot of this fanfiction!

The bell had just finished ringing, while Ryou was looking himself in Anzu's little mirror. The girl have lent it to him for help the guy to find a way to hide a great bruise under his left eye.  
That morning, just as always, some bullies, people who he didn't even know, had wait for him outside the school. They beaten him, and that bruise on his cheek was what they left. With a little embarrassment, Ryou had also borrowed from Mai, another classmate, her foundation, just for the bruise of course! He was rather girly, but not that much to star to put make up on his face! But unfortunately, his skin was to pale, and the foundation didn't match the color. In the frantic search for a solution to remedy that problem, he didn't even notice the shadow on his desk.

-Ryou.- the voice who called him, was too much familiar to the white haired boy, that made a little gasp of surprise.  
-B-Bakura...- he stammerd, put on his face a nervous smile observing a boy who just looked like him. If it wasn't for the expression always frowning of the older one, it would have been difficult to distinguish them.  
-I don't remember that you had a bruise like that this morning on breakfast.- continued the older one, bringing his face close to Ryou.  
-While I entered the classroom I tripped!- explained him, with that nervous smile again on his face.  
-You are not credible even a bloody little!- hissed Bakura, taking his chin between two fingers. -Who was it?- asked sharp, while crossed his eyes with those identical chocolate ones of his brother.

Fortunately, the teacher came in at that very moment, saved Ryou from the older one. Bakura snorted, throwing a look at Ryou that means "We talk about this later."  
The youngest sighed. Why he didn't want Bakura, his older brother ( only for five minutes ), find out who had beaten him? Probably because that same day those guys would end up in the hospital.  
Ryou had always been a magnet for bullies, for no apparent reason. Maybe because he was so girly and kind with others and so much defenseless. On the other hand his brother instead was on the side of the bullies. He was one of the most feared guy in all the school, and everyone knew how the boy was overprotective towards his younger brother. However, there were always those who felt brave enough to take it with Ryou, and Bakura always showed them his fists.

-Good morning everyone! Today we have two new students, be gentle with them, they have just moved here in the city of Domino from Egypt.- said the teacher, who had a strange nervous tone, as if there was something that worried her. He turned to the left and gestured to the two boys out to entering in class. The new students were twins, and as they entered the murmurs arose in the classroom

-I'm Marik Isthar.- say the smallest one.  
-I'm Malik.- added the taller one.

They were incredibly similar, just like Ryou and Bakura, but at the same time it was impossible to confuse them. Marik had a tanned skin that resembled the color of sand, while the skin of Malik was more brown. The first had the soft platinum hair left smooth over his shoulder while Malik took them fired back in a hairstyle quite bizarre. Both of their eyes were lavender, but if those Marik shone with kindness, those of Malik glittered with madness. Now it was clear the teacher's nervousness. Malik dangerous and crazy was screamed from every pore, the mere proximity with him caused discomfort to others.

-Well, Marik, Malik, then you can choose one of the free places in the classroom. - urged the woman, with a nervous giggle immediately after her words.

The two boys probed the classroom to look for free banks. They seemed quite disappointed when they saw that there weren't two banks close and then they would have to be separated.  
Marik walked over to the empty seat in front of Bakura, who seemed to haven't shown the slightest interest in the two foreigners. Malik instead, much to the discomfort of Ryou, decided to go right in the bench beside him. The albino was used to seeing frightening people since he have to deal with bullies every morning, but Malik instilled a fear in him like no other ever do. He was really scared. He gave him a hesitant look, noting that the Egyptian was staring at him, a small smirk on his lips that he licked with his tongue right after. Ryou shivered and looked away.

Bakura had observed that exchange with one eye and had already put on alert. If that bloody crazy Egyptian will approach in some way to his brother, he would split his face.  
However, his violent thoughts were interrupted by the rumor before him. It seemed that Marik had immediately made friends with Jonouchi, an irritant blond who never kept his mouth shut. Both were immediately thrown into a chat of nonsense, completely uninterested in the lesson.

-Can you please shut the bloody hell up, newcomer?- Bakura hissed, throwing at him a murderess look. Not that he wanted to be pay attentions, but those two have made him a headache.  
-I have a name Fluffy, and it's Marik. I'll be glad if you remember it.- the Egyptian said, turning to Bakura with a sulky expression that made him look as if it was a child.  
-What'd you call me?!- the albino had to struggle with all his might to keep a low tone of voice.  
-Fluffy.- Marik repeated, with a smirk. -Or do you prefer Kitty?- chuckled, putting a hand to his mouth. Bakura was about to pull his own case at him, when Ryou grabbed him by the sleeve staring at him with reproach.

The olderd one stared at his brother with an annoyed look. It was not his fault! With a grunt unintelligible he decided to give up the matter, crossing his arms over his chest and staring bored at the blackboard.

The first lesson went quiet with the teacher who occasionally recalled Marik for his long tongue, to the great pleasure of Bakura. And the same thing happened during all other hours of class until it was time for lunch. All the students ran out of the classroom, some of them went in the cafeteria and the others decided to eat outside, since the sun was shining.  
Bakura had started listlessly arranging the books and the notebook, when an irritating Egyptian with a big mouth stood in front of him.

-Bored Fluffy?- he asked with a childish smirk, lilac eyes that sparkled in his chocolate.  
-My name is Bakura, blondie, and if you do not stop calling me Fluffy I swear I'll bloody spoil the pretty face of yours.- said the albino, with another of his killers looks.  
-Oh, you think I am a pretty face? - he teased, ironic.

Bakura was wondering for what bloody reason that boy would bother him. What the hell had he done? He had to bother him so much just because he told him to shut up? It was really unbearable.

-Hey Ryou! Let's eat something at the cafeteria.- snorted, turning to his left noting with surprise that his brother was not there. If he had come out of the classroom, he would say it, considering that he was the youngest to have lunch for both.  
-Shit.- cursed Marik.

Was then that Bakura realized that even the psychopathic brother of Marik wasn't in class, and not take him too long to put two and two, knowing the ability of Ryou in getting into trouble. Angrily, he grabbed Marik's shirt, staring at him seriously with his brown eyes.

-Tell me that your brother hasn't had the insane idea to bring mine somewhere!- hissed. Marik looked down, guilty.  
-Look, don't worry, I'll find Malik in a second, your brother will be okay.- Marik said, though that he seemed not at all convinced of what he was saying.  
-If he touch Ryou I'll kill him. - he wanted to clarify, letting go on the other, waiting until he show him the way. Obviously it would have went with him to seek Ryou.  
-Do you not even ask me because I think it was taken away from Malik?- asked the Egyptian amazed. in fact it wasn't written anywhere that the two were together.  
-My brother has the misfortune to attract reassuring people like your big brother.- replied casually.

Marik said nothing more, leaving the class to start running in the corridor, followed of course by the albino. It was fortunate that Bakura hadn't asked him why Malik would have to take away Ryou, because the answer would not pleased him at all.

Sooo... is Ryou in danger? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! It's very important to me since it's the first time that I write in another language!


	2. Chapter 2

**RefreshMint:** OH MY GOSH. I really update the next chapter after only one day? God... I'm so proud of myself! I really enjoying write in english! Even if I sucks a little. Sigh. Well then, Ryou is really in trouble with Malik all over him. Bakura have to be on alert if he doesn't want his brother to lose his virginity so soon. There is a small dirty part at the end of the chapter! I'll think that'll be more in the next!  
Enjoy the chapter! And please, review if you like my story, or if you just want to say your opinion about it! I'll be very very glad!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the plot of this fanfiction!

He was in a bad situation, indeed, very bad situation, and he didn't even know why. In front of him there was Malik, with a crazy look that nailed him to the wall. Not that he could still move anyway because the other's arms, biceps in full view, were blocking him to the wall with no way out. He was used to being picked on, but why even the newcomer must have pointed him right away? It was because they were sitting next?

He hadn't even realized what was about to happen, when he was in class. The bell was rung and he was quietly putting his things in his backpack and then called his brother, Bakura, but a firm grip grabbed his arm. Confused, Ryou had fixed his eyes on the person next to him. Malik didn't give him no time to think, he had simply forced Ryou to pull himself up and follow him. No one had noticed them, thanks to the masses of teen coming frenetic out of the classroom.

-Ehm... Ishtar...- Ryou began, his chocolate eyes mirroring submissive in those amethyst of the older one.  
-Malik.-  
-Eh?-  
-Just call me Malik, creampuff.- explained the Egyptian looking at the figure of Ryou in its to what Ryou thought, the older one didn't want to beat him, but probably if Ryou had known his true intentions, the younger one would have liked a kick in the stomach.

"He just... called me creampuff?" thought Ryou.

-O-Okay ... Malik. May I know why you brought me here? - hesitantly asked the albino, just spreading his arms to indicate the deserted classroom where he had led him.  
-I wanted privacy.- was the reply, while the blonde licking his lips in a way that Ryou could not understand if disgusted or frightened him. Probably both.  
-And why did you want some privacy? - he asked again, with a nervous smile. He hoped that Bakura really find him soon. He had an immense fear of this guy, a fear that he had never had even when he was almost in danger of ending up in hospital because some bullies.  
-Creampuff are you really that innocent? Or maybe you've never been watched with lustful eyes? - hissed with a grin, moving closer to his ear.

The breath of Malik was cold and had frozen him to the bone. Lustful eyes? It was lustfulness that glowed in those lilac eyes? Ryou had thought it was just madness.

-I can't understand what do you mean... - protested weakly, flattening himself against the wall even more.

Malik took his face in his hands. Again the madness that seemed to permeate always in his eyes. Those eyes staring at Ryou so long that the boy blushed, not understanding why. It wasn't a look done to intimidate him, it was something different. Those eyes were peering at him as if he was an incredibly interesting book and he wanted to know immediately the end. The Egyptian's face was close to him by now, a few inches. He could feel his icy breath on his cheeks.

-MALIK!-

The moment of unnatural calmness that had been established between Malik and Ryou, broke dramatically with that scream. The albino practically jumped into the air, his cheeks a vivid red, as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't. He had never felt that way.

-Remove those filthy hands of yours off my brother, fagot!- Bakura said, dodging badly away Marik who was in front of him, and grabbing the shoulders of the older one of the four, taking him away from Ryou.  
-Wait Fluffy!- Marik yelled, running toward the three and grabbing the albino's arm.  
-DON'T BLOODY CALL ME FLUFFY!- snapped Bakura, who had already crossed the limit of his patience. Ryou then decided to intervene. Somehow, despite that his brother had always beaten his bullies, he was afraid that Malik wouldn't have been so easy to defeat.  
-It's okay, Malik didn't do anything to me. Let's go before someone comes in the classroom alarmed by the screams.- he said, looking at his brother with his best puppy dog eyes.

If there was one thing that Bakura couldn't say no, that was the pleading look Ryou could do when he wanted something. Even if the older one was almost always the winner of their disputes, if the younger one really wanted something, he obtained it with no ifs or buts. Bakura then snorted, letting go of the Egyptian. He took Ryou by the wrist and started to leave the room, stopped by Marik who was staring nervously at him, his cheeks just red.

-W-Wait... here... why not let us offer you the dinner as an apology for the behavior of my brother? - asked. Malik stared at him for a long moment, perhaps trying to choose if the idea pleased him or not.  
-Are you kidding? Do you think I want to bloody spend an evening eating next to the madman who wanted to harass my brother? - Bakura pointed out, staring at him angrily.

Ryou, however, felt guilty to reject like that. Obviously even him hadn't really want to spend the evening with Malik's eyes fixed on him. But Marik wanted to do a kind thing to apologize, and it was probably because he wanted to use the opportunity to get to know at least two people in the whole school. Being new students at mid-year was not supposed to be easy.

-He's trying to apologize to us. Because I'm the victim of this whole situation, I decide.- said Ryou, smiling at Marik who stared at him happy. -Plus Malik didn't really done anything, we were just talking.- specifies the teen staring at his brother.

Fortunately, the two had come in time to prevent something to happen, but Ryou didn't understand why he cared so much to defend Malik. Maybe because he was afraid of him? Yet when he came close to him... Ryou didn't feel afraid. Remembering his cheeks became vivid, fact that didn't escape to the older one of the Egyptians.  
Ryou was an easy prey. A lamb unaware of what the wolves could do to his tender flesh. The thought excited him, as if for him Ryou was really an animal to hunt. Maybe if he was so used to being beaten, he would last more than his latest toy, he thought cruelly. The only problem was, in fact, his older brother Bakura.  
How he took him off? He noticed absently that Marik seemed almost always staring at him, then turning away his eyes with embarrassment. Well, it seemed that he have found a small idea to get out of the way Bakura.

At that moment the bell rang, marking the end of the lunch hour. Bakura cursed, because he hadn't had time to eat anything.

-Let's go, I want to eat at least one bite! - said Bakura, taking Ryou by the wrist and out of the classroom. He said nothing about Marik's proposal, as if he was going to ignore it, but he knew that his brother wouldn't let him.  
-We catch up later for about the dinner!- screamed in fact the younger one, leaving his brother dragged him where he wanted.

The Egyptians were left alone in the classroom, in silence for a few minutes. The older one reached down to pick up Marik's face, amethyst eyes that were mirrored in each other.

-You must do me a favor. - said Malik, who didn't take no for an answer. His face was so close to that of his brother that their lips touched softly. In Marik's eyes you could see a mixture of excitement and fear.

Two conflicting feelings that the younger one couldn't avoid to feel. With his brother had always been like this, ever since that day. He felt a twinge on his back at the memory, expelling those dark thought out from his mind. Yeah, since the day he saw the crazy monster that lurked within his brother, Marik was only able to get closer to him, like a moth drawn to a flame. He had burned so many times, but always came back devoted towards his twin. Marik believed that he and Malik were an entity separated at birth. They needed to be together, or they can't be complete.

-What favor? - he asked in a whispered, brushingn Malik's lips at every word.  
-Tonight keep Bakura as far away as you can from his little brother.- he replied, with a grin.

Marik knew that the older one had an interest in Ryou, it was clear as day. The eldest was always had the insane urge to tarnished the kids who seemed pure and innocent, almost unaware of how the world was running, and the albino was perfect. Just ...

-It will... not end like the last time, right?- he asked in a whisper. -We just moved here and even I can convince Ishizu not to take you to the police... if happens again like in Egypt.-  
-Do not worry, I'm not going to break him.- he reassured. "Not yet" ended in his head, while his mind was focused on the evening waiting for them.  
-But ... -  
-What is it again?- Malik snorted, staring at his younger brother. Since when he did all those problems?  
-I don't really want to flirt with that guy. Sure, I admit that he's hot, but he didn't like me even a little.-said Marik, nervously playing with his hair.  
-Do it for me.- whispered the other, closing his lips on those of the younger one, in a suffocating kiss.

Marik's eyes widened, but he was quick to respond to that contact. He closed his lilac eyes and brought both arms around his neck, moving his tongue against that of his brother. He felt Malik suck his lower lip, then bite it hard enough to let out a few drops of blood. Marik let out a little moan of protest. The older one slipped a hand under his shirt, going immediately to tease one of the already swollen nipples. To Marik a little was enough to go on and get carried away in that harmful pleasure that his brother gave to him. Small moans came from his lips as he began already to feel hot.

-I will. If it is for you I will do it.- he give up, watching with bright eyes Malik.  
-What do you say ... if we skip the next lesson? - he proposed, licking his lips and slamming Marik on a bench. The younger one nodded, trembling with expectation.

Malik refrained from laughing. It was so easy to control his brother. If all will go as he planning, that night Ryou wouldn't receive any help from Bakura.

* * *

Sooo... Malik is a really bad guy. Poor Marik, he really loves his brother! Well then, I haven't decided yet were they'll have dinner! At Marik and Malik's house? Or in a pub? If you have some ideas, tell me!  
See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**RefreshMint:** Yeah! Another quick update! I'm really really glad about this! I hope you're glad too! Unfortunately, I'm not feeling too well in this period. You know, I love so much writing, but I love more roleplaying with someone, but you know what? I broke up with my best friend because she's a fucking bitch. "Hello Julia! I have a new boyfriend now! I don't need you anymore. You're only a child! You don't think about finding a job. I'm much more adult than you." GOSH. I only have 20 years, I'm suppose to have fun and enjoying my young life! Only because of that, she's the mature one. Sure. Beacuse she isn't staying ALL DAY at her boyfriend's house, playing online rpg. No. Sure. She go out to find a job. Gosh... I really feeling sick about all this situation. I really love her. She was the best friends I ever had... and now we don't talk anymore. I'm scared that for this, I quite writing. Everytime I read my own fanfiction they don't seems... right. Write with her was so perfect. She was my Bakura, my Akefia, my Malik, and we roleplayed every day. I really want to find someone to write with, because it's so much better, don't you think? Sorry for all this nonsense and depressed chatting! What do you think about my fanfiction? I personally don't like very much how I role Bakura or Marik. I'll just have to do my best, I suppose! R&R pls? The reviews make me happy! (I bloody need to be happy right now. Sigh.) And make me write faster 3  
**PS:** Check my profile page! I'll write some info about my social network and stuff. And I also write a list of my fanfictions and the update day of everyone!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the plot of the story!

* * *

-Ryou it's crazy, you know that? - Bakura asked for the hundredth time, staring at his brother with a serious look, irritated.

They were in front of the Ishtar's house, inside the car of their father. The man had given it to Bakura, since it would be safer in case they were going to return home later than usual. The older one seemed to be about to could his brother be so naive to had agreed to spend the evening with the boy that had stuck him to the wall, no doubt with bad intentions? Bakura instantly knew what Malik wanted from his brother, and it made him mad. As far as he strove to hide it, you could easily say that the albino suffering of the older brother complex. No one could touch Ryou. Nobody. Especially a crazy and homosexual Egyptian who couldn't wait to slip into his pants.

-I have to say it again? - snorted the younger one. -Besides I do this for Marik. I think he feels uncomfortable to be in a school where he doesn't know anyone. And since it always runs with his brother, I guess it's hard to make friends. Malik is not really a reassuring type. - Ryou said, taking off his seat belt.  
-All right. - said angrily Bakura, removing the key from the dial and pocketing them. -But if he just reach out his hands on you, we're leaving. I don't bloody care if we leave dinner in half. - he wanted to clarify.

The second later they were both out of the car, looking at the Ishtar's house in a mixture of emotions that neither of them knew how to express. Aftr school, Marik had told them they could have dinner at their house, because the elder brothers of Marik and Malik, a sister named Ishizu and a brother named Rishid, would be out for business. Bakura hadn't very much agreed, since he preferred a public place where for sure Malik couldn't harass too much his brother. Marik had done everything to get him to change his mind, because was his brother to say that was better they had been in their house, since the plans he had for Ryou.

-Come on Bakura, you really want to go to a restaurant and spend some money? You know that our father wouldn't give us anything. - Ryou said, knowing too well how is brother was stingy.

It wasn't a mystery that he stole everything he wanted, much to the Ryou's chagrin. But this time his kleptomania could be useful. In fact Bakura made an irritated sound, accepting at least the proposal. Ryou vaguely noticed how Marik seemed happy. For some reason he had the feeling that the younger one of the Egyptians liked his brother. The idea made him giggle. However, neither of them would have expected that the Egyptians twins lived in a mansion like that. They had to be really rich, but maybe it was pretty obvious, since both wore jewelry on them as their flashy gold earrings for example.

-Don't you dare steal anything. - made immediately clear Ryou, trimming a long look of reproach to his brother. He knew the look in which Bakura was staring at the house, and didn't like it at all.  
-Come on Ryou, I'm not so ignorant to steal just the first day. - he joked , just getting a serious look from the other.  
-If I catch you doing something illegal ... - began, pointing the index finger at him.  
-Yeah, yeah. - snorted the other, taking his brother's wrist and dragging him to the front door of the house.

They stood still for a few seconds, as if they actually wanted to do back-front and leave. There was a strange atmosphere that evening, and as much as Ryou had agreed to be polite, he didn't want to be there. Not because Malik wasn't scary, well obviously he still terrorize him, but the thing that really agitated Ryou was how he felt when he came close. It was a feeling he didn't know how to classify. It wasn't totally bad, but it wasn't pleasant either. As if what he felt was regardless wrong . Shaking his mind away from those disconnected thoughts, Ryou rang the bell. After just a minute, a cheerful Marik came to the door.  
Bakura stared at him for at least five minutes. Of course, Marik was a pretty hot guy... but now he was... wow. He had a lilac shirt with a hood that reached his mid-belly, and tight blacks pants that show up his ass. And what a nice ass, thought the albino, raise his eyes on the Egyptian.

-You put on eyeliner? - he said, noting the heavy makeup that sinuously framed Marik's violet eyes, making them much more vivid.  
-Why? Is that a problem?- he asked, completely losing all the fun he have before. Then, he put a hand on his side and stared badly at the other.  
-Do you realize that you're a guy who wears make-up, just like a woman? I see you've also put on mascara, and I bet you wear foundation as well. - teased him, putting a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter.  
-A woman?! I'm more man than you! - protested angrily.

In fact, if you looked at both objectively, Marik was more masculine. He was taller than Bakura of some abundant centimeter. How could you see from the sleeveless jersey, he had more muscular arms then Bakura. The only thing that made Marik not masculine, was just like the boy wears makeup, and especially how he behave.

-Can we stop with this talk? - claims Ryou, with a fiery glance to his brother. -Forgive him Marik, he's always annoying with everyone. - he said to the Egyptian, with a little bow as an apology.

Marik gave up the speech, stepping aside to let in the two albinos and accompany them to the living room, where Malik was. The older one of the Egyptians was sitting listlessly on the couch watching tv. As soon as he heard the footsteps of the three, he raised his head, his eyes immediately chaining with Ryou's. He was so cute at that time. His hair looked soft and down gently on his shoulders. He had long eyelashes to be a male, making his look even more feminine.

-Good evening. - Malik said, oddly polite. Marik almost hadn't heard him greet some guests.  
-H-Hello ... - Ryou murmured, blushing slightly and looking down. Feeling Malik's eyes on him waved him exactly like that morning.  
-Well, what's for dinner then? - Bakura asked, putting himself in front of his brother, noting how the Egyptian was looking at him. Between the two elder brothers there was an exchange of glances.  
-Pizzas. Neither I nor Malik can cook. - admitted Marik, ruffling his hair with embarrassment.  
-Why don't you let me see what's in the fridge? I could cook something. - Ryou suggested, with a smile.  
-There's no need! In fact is to apologize to you that we invited you! - immediately protested the blond.  
-Let him do it. Ryou is a master chef, I assure you that you've never eaten anything more good than his cook. - Bakura smirked, putting a hand to his side.

Malik gave a quick glance to his brother, as if to communicate something in a silent way. A message that the younger one caught immediately, taking Bakura by the wrist.

-Well, Fluffy goes with me to get Ryou an apron. Malik brings him in the kitchen! - exclaimed, slightly nervous. Bakura immediately began to protest, but was dragged away in just a second.

At that moment, then, Ryou and Malik were left alone in the living room. The younger one never imagined it would happen SO soon. The presence of the Egyptian made him extremely nervous. On one said he was incredibly scared for what he wanted to do to him, on the other he felt like he was fascinated him, as if he would be attract inexorably by those eyes lilac.

-Maybe you should tie you hair, they could bother you while you cook. - Malik said, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.  
-Eh ...? A-Ah! Yes, of course! You're right - he stammered agitated, looking for a rubber in his pocket.

Why he fidgeted so much? Malik hadn't done absolutely nothing to him at the moment, but Ryou's heart was pounding. How was that possible? Found the rubber, he tied his hair into a high ponytail, uncovering his pale neck. The Egyptian licked his lips, staring at the discovered tender flesh of the younger one. He was so innocently unaware of what could happen to him. He was also most naive of his previous toy.

-So ... are we going into the kitchen? - Ryou said, with a nervous smile.

Malik grabbed him by the wrist, walking against him and forcing the younger one to retreat, then making him end up against the wall. Ryou looked at him surprised, finding the others' face incredibly close.

-M-Malik? - He murmured, almost cursing himself for not having listened to his brother.  
-You know creampuff, you should realize you're a temptation. - said the Egyptian, passing the forefinger on his sensitive neck, making him shiver.  
-A ... temptation? - he repeated, looking at the Egyptian almost with fear. The eyes of the older one were again filled with the madness that terrified him.  
-If you just imagined what I want to do to you... - chuckled, putting one knee between younger one's legs, touching his crotch and getting a little verse of surprise.  
-W-What are you... - Ryou didn't even have time to finish the sentence, that Malik's mouth pounced on his neck. He felt the cold lips sucking the tender flesh of his neck, licking and torturing it with his teeth, leaving a clear red mark. -NO!- he cried, frightened by the strange chills that he had felt, placing both hands on the chest of the older one to send him away, uselessly.

Luckily for Ryou, however, Malik couldn't continue to do anything. At that moment the two in the living room heard screams coming from a room down the house. A terrifying scream.

* * *

Soooo...Yup. Ryou was near to the edge. Poor little creempuff (?) Well! Who was screaming, and why? Who knows! Find out in the next chapter! Pls review 3 Oh! And yeah, I know that Bakura haven't the age for drive but... I don't care *3*  
Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews, the favs, the follows and the views! You're awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**RefreshMint:** Well guys, let's start with "I'm fucking sorry to make you wait so much!". I was in hospital all this fucking time ;_; I was really sick, you don't even know how much my heart hurts. I try to write as fast as I can, but I have to go periodically to the doctor for some time. So, sorry for all this time of wait ;_; And thank you for all your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Finally Malik gets a bite of what he want! R&R please!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

-WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL!-

The scream that Ryou and Malik had heard came from Bakura. The albino was terrified, it was not normal to hear Bakura scream with that tone, it was not normal at all. But at least it had saved him from Malik's attack. The Egyptian instead had a serious expression, as if in his mind he already knew what had happened and he wasn't happy at all about.  
The two ran to the opposite side of the villa, and Malik cursed, seeing that one of the doors was open. That door. Ryou noticed weirded the fact that the open door was in heavy metal, such as that of a container. What the hell was behind it? Leaning a little he noticed that there was no room behind that door, but some stairs. Without that he couldn't even make a decision, he heard Malik grab him by the wrist and drag him along down those same stairs. The albino felt that something horrible was going to happen.

Returning to ten minutes before, Bakura had been dragged by Marik in the hallway. He had a bad feeling, indeed, other than just a bad feeling. He was certain that Malik at that very moment was about to groped approaches with Ryou, and his sweet and innocent little brother had no chance to defend himselves.

-Are you going to explain to me the absurd reason for which you aid your brother to get his hands on to mine?! - snapped at that point the albino, freed from the Marik's grasp on his wrist. The Egyptian merely lower his gaze. -It seems to me that today you've wanted to help Ryou to take off from the clutches of that psycho, so why now help him? - he insisted.  
-Look, I did it because I was afraid that Malik was going to do something wrong. - replied, staring at Bakura with determined eyes. -But we talked and apparently I was wrong, your brother isn't in danger, try to relax. It 's so strange that someone like him? - concluded Marik with a snort, opening a wardrobe placed against the wall to take the apron for Ryou.  
-Actually ... yes. - admitted Bakura. -People avoid Ryou, or at worst beats him. - he said, looking bored the Egyptian.  
-And why? He's a nice guy, I see no reason why he should have such troubles. - Marik said, genuinely surprised.  
-I've always asked myself too. It happens since we were children. Ryou was always playing with our sister so the other kids teased him and since then has always gone worse. - explained synthetic the albino.

Yeah, since Amane was born, their sister, Ryou had entered the big brother mode. He was always careful to his sister, played with her, combing her hair and a lot of other things. Having always been a shy child, Amane was the only friend that he had counting the fact that Bakura didn't get along with him. Yeah, Bakura had always been a rebellious child, but unlike Ryou he made friends quickly, so he never paid attention to the twin.  
Even when Ryou came home wounded and dirty, Bakura had never lifted a finger, at least not until that day. The day when Ryou had lost the two people he considered most important.

-Oh, you have a sister? - Marik asked, glad to do at least some normal conversation with the other.  
-We had, she's dead. - Bakura said, disinterested, before his eyes would notice a door all too suspicious.

It was a massive metal door, the type you sure couldn't find in a home, and it was half open. Somehow, Bakura felt attracted by that door, it was as if something inside called him. Taking advantage of the fact that Marik had his head in the closet to find an apron, he began to walk quietly.

-Oh, I'm sorry. - the blonde said, unaware of what the other was doing. After a few seconds, he finally found that apron, turning. -Found it! - exclaimed happy, then noting with surprise that Bakura wasn't there. -Fluffy? - he called, looking around and noticing with horror which door was open. Damn, why that door? Thought Marik frustrated.

Returning to the present, Ryou and Malik reached the bottom of the stairs. It was cold and the walls were rock as if they were in a cave. In what place he had finished? asked the albino to himself, looking with one eye Malik. He was so serious that made him afraid.

-Where are we? - asked hesitantly the younger one, his voice echoing against the walls.  
-A place where you shouldn't be, but since your smart older brother probably made the biggest mistake of his life, you'll be there when I'll punish him. - Malik hissed, gripping Ryou's wrist until the bones creak .  
-P-punish him?! What the hell are you saying! - cried the youngest, trying to shake off the painful grip without the slightest success.

Malik continued to drag him to the narrow rock corridor, until they get to a room lit only by a few candles. Ryou looked around in amazement. There was an Egyptian sarcophagus in the center of the room and were embedded on him some gold items. All around there were various weapons hanging on the walls and Egyptian paintings.

-What the hell are you doing here, Shadi! - that of Malik was almost a hateful growl, so that Ryou shook with fear, and the three people who were with them in that room, turned toward them simultaneously .

The man named Shadi, stared calmly at Malik, as if he hadn't the slightest fear of the other. It was an Egyptian man judging by the color of his skin and his clothes. At his neck was a pendant that Ryou recognized, though he had no idea what its name was. It was a cross, if not mistaken.

-I came here tonight because fate has brought to this place a Sennen Holder. - said the man, staring at Bakura  
-A Sennen what?!- Bakura replied, staring at him. Ryou couldn't know, but Bakura's scream came from the fact that, once he set one foot in that room, Shadi had practically materialized before his eyes. One thing not very common, to be sarcastic.  
-Fluffy would be ... like me and Malik? - asked Marik, who unlike his brother's, his tone was respectful of the man.  
-The Sennen Ring belongs to him, there is no doubt about this, and therefore he have the right to take it from the sarcophagus. -  
-He came here without permission, like Tomb and Seven Sennen Items Guardian, I have a duty to punish him for it. - Malik hissed instead, letting go of Ryou and facing Shadi. He hated the man. He made him remembered the day he had chosen him and Marik as holders of the Sennen Rod. One day he would never forget and that just recall it, only made his blood boil with rage.  
-Have been his bond with the Sennen Ring that called him here, he haven't done anything wrong. - Shadi pointed out.

Bakura and Ryou were attending to that speech completely confused. It was as if they had entered into a surreal world of which they had never perceived existence. What the hell were these Sennen Items? And why Marik and Malik had a place like this on their own villa? It was all too absurd. They were surely dreaming.  
Malik to the response gritted his teeth, helpless. As far as he hated Shadi, he couldn't go against his words without incurring too many consequences. The man then reached the sarcophagus to take an object in the center. It was a golden ring with a central triangle with one eye.

-This, Akefia Bakura, belongs to you. - he said solemnly, putting the object on the boy's neck, which shone weakly. -It 's an extremely dangerous item, but it's your destiny to possess it. - and with that last sentence, Shadi vanished before the eyes of the four teenagers.  
-Oh my God! But the man has just gone! - Ryou snapped, finally finding his voice.  
-He isn't a man, he's a spirit. - Malik clarified, with a snort.

Bakura meanwhile was looking at the ring on his neck. He didn't feel at ease with a mysterious, and, apparently, dangerous object on him. And yet ... it was as if the weight of the ring was familiar, like its cold surface against his chest. It was as if before then, he had a lack that this object filled to perfection. In a corner of his mind felt as if he was no longer only within himself. It was a strange feeling.  
At the same moment, Malik, Marik and Ryou had had a little argument. Ryou wanted to know what the hell had just happened, but Malik didn't cooperate at all, sounding incredibly irritated, so much that at some point he decided to leave.

-Um ... Ryou listen, probably you don't like my brother at all, but you could go to him? It doesn't matter if you talk to him, but ... - Marik seemed quite uncomfortable, staring occasionally at Bakura.

Ryou got the message. They would have give an explanation, just that Ryou wasn't allowed to listen to. Probably because it was not a Sennen Holder, whatever that meant. With a sigh, he decided to do as Marik said, starting to walk backwards to meet Malik.

-So what? You want to explain what the bloody hell is going on, binky boy? - Bakura asked, once his brother wasn't in earshot. Marik ignored that nickname, staring at the other seriously.  
-It's a long story, and starts three thousand years ago in Egypt. -

The younger one of the albinos meanwhile, had reached Malik. He was in the middle of the hallway with his fist against the wall and a fierce expression on his face.

-You're bleeding! - Ryou exclaimed, realizing that apparently the Egyptian had punched the wall.

He approached worried the other, touching the injured hand, but it was a mistake. Malik reacted badly to that contact. He grabbed the albino by the neck and slams him against the wall, making him moan out of pain. The grip tightened more and more against his skin again, starting to choke Ryou slowly. The younger one was terrified. He began to shake and kick Malik, desperate to find a way out. But the Egyptian wasn't weak, and he would never have moved, but when his eyes saw Ryou's figure, the grip became lighter. Now the albino was no longer choking, but the other's hand was still on his neck.

-You're incredibly stupid to get close to someone like me, you know? - Malik pointed out, with a grin almost animalistic. He was right, Ryou was stupid, but it seemed to him that Malik wasn't feeling well. It wasn't only anger that he had seen, and everyone knew how Ryou was inclined to help others. -You eyesknow creampuff? Now your brother will face a lot of risks. The object around his neck is a curse, it could well end up swallowed by the darkness itself. - hissed, moving closer to the other ear.  
-Stop it! - Ryou snapped, his eyes just transparencies. -I don't know what the hell happened there, but you're saying these things just to vent your anger on me! - Malik's liliac eyes returned to shine with fury and his grip on Ryou's neck became greater, causing him a gasp of surprise.  
-You look so obedient and submissive, instead you have a long tongue. - growled Malik, before succumbing to his own instincts without brakes. He was too furious at that time, all because Shadi had brought back the memories he thought dead and buried. Those memories were now flowed in him along the echo of the cries of terror and the pungent smell of blood.

His lips met in a violent manner those soft of Ryou. The albino stood frozen, shutting his eyes quickly and bustling. He didn't want his first kiss was like this, he didn't, but the grip on his neck forced him to open his mouth to try to breathe. And of course Malik took advantage of that gesture, immediately putting his tongue inside. There was nothing romantic about that contact, only a violent fury that wanted to dissipate.  
The Egyptian's tongue forced Ryou to participate in that suffocating kiss, while a line of saliva dripping down his chin. Ryou groaned in protest, starting to feel his head spin. He had heard or read somewhere that a kiss was the best way to not think and well, it was true. The albino soon was unable to make a coherent thought. Instinctively he put his arms around Malik's neck, bringing him closer. It was strange, but from violent that kiss had become luxurious, full of both desire.

-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?-

And again, they heard Bakura's scream.

* * *

Sooo, this all Sennen thing start. Well, there won't be duel monster, so this all thing will be different from the manga! Read to find out what will happen to everyone! Review please!


	5. Bad News

**RefreshMint:**

Hello to all. I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but my pc is broken, and since I am extremely poor, I don't have the money to buy it back. Probably I will not have them until Christmas, so all of my fanfictions are stalled.  
Don't worry, I will continue them of course, but without a computer I can't write anything. So you'll have to wait. In the meantime, however, I am looking for a rp partner, if you are interested in roleplaying with me, please contact me by pm!  
Right now I'm in the fandom of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Evangelion, Saint Seiya Omega, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ib, TWEWY and Pokemon Black & White.  
I will be very glad!

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
